zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoo Tycoon (Xbox)
Zoo Tycoon is a new game published by Microsoft. It's being developed by the studio 'Frontier Developments', rebooting the Zoo Tycoon franchise after several years of dormancy. It is for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. It contains over 101 animal species for the One version, and 65 animals on the 360. Animals Lions *Asiatic Lion: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Barbary Lion: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 3 *West African Lion: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 4 *Katanga Lion: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 9 *Masai Lion: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 14 *Transvaal Lion: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 17 *Congo Lion (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 31 Tigers *Bengal Tiger: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Siberian Tiger: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 4 *South China Tiger: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 6 *Malayan Tiger: Unlocked at Fame Level 18 *Indochinese Tiger (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at zoo fame level 29 *Sumatran Tiger (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at zoo fame level 35 Bears *Grizzly Bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Olympic Black Bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 3 *Himalayan Brown Bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 5 *Formosan Bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 8 *Kodiak bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 10 *Kermode bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 12 *Polar Bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 14 *Cinnamon Bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 20 *Tibetan Blue Bear: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 28 *Syrian Brown Bear (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 31 *Himalayan Black Bear (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 34 *Glacier Bear (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 36 *Gobi Bear (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 38 Elephants *Indian elephant: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *African bush elephant: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 3 *Sri lankan elephant: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 7 *African forest elephant: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 13 *Bornean elephant (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 20 *Sumatran elephant (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 32 Rhinoceroses *Southern White Rhinoceros: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Indian Rhinoceros: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 5 *South Central Black Rhinoceros: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 7 *Eastern Black Rhinoceros: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 10 *Northern White Rhinoceros: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 18 *Javan Rhinoceros: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 25 *South Western Black Rhinoceros (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 33 *Sumatran Rhinoceros (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 36 Hippopotamus *Hippopotamus: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 4 Giraffe *West African Giraffe: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Reticulated Giraffe: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 2 *Masai Giraffe: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 10 *Angolan Giraffe: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 19 *Rothschild Giraffe: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 26 *Nubian Giraffe (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 30 *Thornicroft Giraffe (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 33 *Kordofan Giraffe (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 36 *South African Giraffe (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 37 Antelope *Gemsbok (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Topi Antelope (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 7 *Sable Antelope (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 12 *Nyala( Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 19 *Pronghorn (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 22 *Addax (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 32 *Lowland Bongo (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 34 *Roan Antelope (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 36 *Bushbuck (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 38 *Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Xbox One exlcusive) Chimpanzees *Central Chimpanzee: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Bonobo: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 3 *Nigeria-Cameroon Chimpanzee: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 8 *Western Chimpanzee: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 13 *Eastern Chimpanzee (Xbox One exclusive) Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 32 Lemurs *Ring-tailed Lemur: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 1 *Red Lemur: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 8 *Ruffed Lemur: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 21 *Red Ruffed Lemur (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 35 Capuchins *White-headed Capuchin (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 6 *Black Capuchin: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 11 *Tufted Capuchin: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 20 *Golden-bellied Capuchin: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 24 Binturong *Binturong: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 17 Red Panda *Red Panda: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 10 Sloths *Pale-throated Three-toed Sloth: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 8 *Brown-throated Three-toed Sloth: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 15 Mongooses *White-tailed Mongoose (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 10 *Banded Mongoose (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 31 Fossa *Fossa (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 12 Meerkats *Meerkat: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 9 Iguanas *Lesser Antillean Iguana: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 9 *Green Iguana: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 17 Snakes *Boa Constrictor: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 3 *Yellow Anaconda: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 11 *Reticulated Python: Unlocked at Level 27 Monitor lizards *Nile Monitor: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 2 *Komodo Dragon: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 15 *Perentie Lizard (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 35 Tortoises *Galapagos Giant Tortoise: Unlocked at Level 16 Flamingoes *Lesser Flamingo: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 18 *Greater Flamingo: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 23 *American Flamingo (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 31 Peafowl *Indian Peafowl: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 8 *Green Peafowl: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 22 Macaws *Blue-and-yellow Macaw: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 6 *Hyacinth Macaw: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 16 *Great Green Macaw: Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 19 *Scarlet Macaw (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 20 *Blue Throated Macaw (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 36 *Military Macaw (Xbox One exclusive): Unlocked at Zoo Fame Level 37 Community Challenges Microsoft hinted at plans about in-game updates to release in reference to real world events. Designed to raise player awareness of the state of the environment and animals on our world. These in-game updates to real life events will lead to in-game challenges players can participate in. Often designed by the Frontier team in partnership with groups such as the association of zoo's and aquariums. If players meet these real life related challenges, Microsoft will be putting money aside for donations to help conservation efforts. The first community challenge was the Barbary Lion Dilemma. Level system New to the Zoo Tycoon franchise is a level system. All of the animals you can adopt will have a level between two and 15. As soon as an animal reaches level 15, it may be released into the wild. The same helicopter that dropped the animal off will come back and take the animal to an animal reserve somewhere around the globe. After your animal is in the wild, you will still get notifications, such as "your elephant has found a mate." Also, you can level your buildings up to level three. Upgrading facilities allows you to hire more staff and upgrade the staff's job performance. However, leveled unites and buildings will cost more money, though they do attract more guests. Another system is the zoo leveling system, which allows you to increase your zoo level by building more exhibits and concessions. You can also level your zoo by upgrading said exhibits and concessions. Each time you reach a new level, you will be rewarded with new exhibits, animals, facilities, concessions, and marketing techniques. Game modes Zoo Tycoon has three different game modes, first of all the freeform mode, or creative mode. In this mode you have infinite money so you can build the most beautiful zoo that you can and fill it out with animals you love. Then there's the challenge mode, in this mode you will get small challenges every 10 to 15 minutes. By completing those challenges you get achievements. Also there is a full campaign, as hardcore as it gets. The more you do the harder it gets, you also have to manage tightly what's going on in the zoo. Zoopedia The Zoopedia makes a return in this new game. Retailers The Xbox One edition of the game will only be sold at Walmart in the United States. In Walmart it will be a timed exclusive for the period between November 22 to January 31. What happens after this period is over is currently unknown, because Microsoft hasn't given any details about this. However you can always buy the game online in the Microsoft store or using Xbox Live. This will provide you with the digital version, without packaging. The Xbox 360 version of the game will be sold at normal retailers just like most other games. You can also download the Xbox 360 version using Xbox Live. Biomes *Savannah *Tropical Rainforest *Alpine *Tundra *Grassland *Temperate Forest Trivia *The Meerkat is shown as its own, but is in the same family as the mongoose. *The Pronghorn is shown as an antelope, but is more closely related to giraffes. Media ZooTycoon3 2.jpg|West African Lion ZooTycoon3 3.jpg|Southern White Rhinoceros ZooTycoon3.JPG|Central Chimpanzee zoo_tycoon_lemur.jpg| Ring-Tailed Lemur and Logo ZooTycoon3 1.jpg|African Elephants image_308457_fit_940.jpg|Bengal Tiger image_308461_fit_620.jpg|West African Giraffe image_308455_fit_620.jpg|Keeper and a Ring-Tailed Lemur image_308460_fit_620.jpg|Bird's eye view of park image_308459_fit_620.jpg|Asian Elephant and Giraffe (Bottom Left) image_308458_fit_620.jpg|Bonobo image_308456_fit_620.jpg|Bird's eye view of the park zootycoon_xb1_shot7_final_27871.png|Meerkats zootycoon_xb1_shot8_final_27871.png|Asian Elephant zootycoon_xb1_shot4_final_27871.png|Galapagos Giant Tortoises 606c1c94-de33-4503-84bb-f2be847a2a91.jpg|Zoo Entrance Fdb16a98-0af4-4e17-9bac-9a62cc86cf38.jpg|Small car image_37602_thumb_wide940.jpg|Lowland Bongo image_37603_thumb_wide940.jpg|Hippopotamus image_37604_thumb_wide940.jpg|Military (Left) and Scarlet (Right) Macaw image_37605_thumb_wide940.jpg|Green Peafowl image_37606_thumb_wide940.jpg|Red panda image_37607_thumb_wide940.jpg|Pale-throated three-toed sloth 024118.jpg|Buggy 024120.jpg|A meerkat and a buggy 024121.jpg|Komodo dragons 024122.jpg|a helicopter which is dropping an animal 024123.jpg|Hippopotamus 024124.jpg|Syrian Brown Bears File:ZooTycoon_XB1_Shot3_Final.png|West African Giraffes File:Zoo Tycoon E3 2013 Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Zoo Tycoon Demo - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 Demo File:Creating A Lion Habitat - Zoo Tycoon|Creating a Lion Habitat References *http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/08/20/zoo-tycoon-demo-gamescom-2013 *http://www.amazon.es/gp/mpd/permalink/m3SRLK09GBFQUX/ref=ent_fb_link *http://www.shacknews.com/game/zoo-tycoon *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hvOYoWFsOw *http://www.ign.com/videos/2013/11/06/creating-a-lion-habitat-zoo-tycoon *http://www.vg247.com/2013/11/07/zoo-tycoon-xbox-ones-animal-list-revealed-in-full/ Category:Official games Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) Category:Games